onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Im please to Help/Welcome Welcome to "One Piece Fanon" the fan wikia and you welcome it was a pleasure I was just saying what was on my mind. Becaus I did look at the fan site and that site is only for episodes. And sorry for the incorrect spelling im not that good at english!! User:Young Piece 20:46 November 2, 2008 (UTC) What? What's that all about are you causing trouble this is "Fanon". Not a spam site for you to dislike me. This fan site need some articles from One Piece Wikia but it got to put in fanon. I dont like your message. User:Young Piece 15:03 November 3, 2008 (UTC) I Hope I hope that is just the logo becaus I just ask for a logo for this wikia. And I request the logo on http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki. Now please stop. It's not funny. User:Young Piece 15:23 November 3, 2008 (UTC) Problems * Logo Ploblem contact User:Swannie on Logo_Creation_Wiki. * If you got a problem about this site contact the founder User:Yung Wun or the Staff that said yes Catherine Munro User:Young Piece 15:38 November 3,2008 (UTC) :Sorry but I've already jumped ahead and contacting the wikia staff as well as launch a report on the wikia. No need for either. One-Winged Hawk 23:57, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Either What?? User:Young Piece 15:04 November 4, 2008(UTC) Sweet Now you replace the old one by the new one the one that you got for this site thanks that really great I love what your doing for this wikia. User:Young Piece 15:02 November 4, 2008 (UTC) 4 You To Know/Important If you realy whent to know what this site is all about go see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/OnePiece_Fanon You know what you must go see (It's really important). User:Young Piece 15:38 November 4, 2008 (UTC) About "UTC" What "UTC" stand for why we all use that "(UTC)"? User:Young Piece 17:04 November 4, 2008 (UTC) Logo's Nice Job whit the logo but, I love the only if you love the logo. And can you do a logo for http://rap.wikia.com it be really great, Please do one A.S.A.P.. User:Young Piece 17:44 November 4, 2008 (UTC) I got Problem!/And about a cool Song? I dont know wear to find one piece stuff like Collectables and more....? Im just in a small town named "Hawkesbury" hawkesbury dont have cool stuff like you got of one piece. Do you know where I can get collectables and more...!? Young Piece 23:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Do you like http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Rap Gum Gum Rap song because that is my favory song? You don't need to reply A.S.A.P. your graduading! User:Young Piece 18:31 November 4, 2008 (UTC) Welcome/Good Job Welcome to One Piece Fanon the fan wiki of One Piece im gonna make you a Admi and you can delete all the file that you say that is spam. Yung Wun 23:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) And don't mind my friend User:Young Piece I got a small tamper is like a small gangster. Yung Wun 23:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) You can contact me at all time Good luck. Yung Wun 23:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Just Asking You dont like this site do you. You dont think that is a good idea. Why? Young Piece 02:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC) 4 Your happynes Im gonna delete all O.O.P./O.P.E. files and photos. do and other logo becaus the logo that you maid go some Original One Piece Characters it gotta be fanon not canon. Young Piece 03:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Question Yeah cool. so, i see ur a one piece fan. so wuts going on between whitebeard and shanks? dey got beef? Young Piece 20:41, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Im taking a break I dont have ideas. Maybe next week. Young Piece 02:40, 12 November 2008 (UTC) You got my permission Go for it have fun! Young Piece 00:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Cool Young Piece 00:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) World Wide Problem/Big Problems Dont Delete all the Template:Dump conected page you know the page that you judge that is dump. But if you want you can delete the non fanon relete files the file that is on OPE and that I dint start fannising it like Simon. - Simon you can delete it if you want. For more Question give me a message. Young Piece 00:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Indeed True dat, sista. B) Heh. And let's not forget that "Internet Rule" thing that says "There are no girl on the internet". Whenever you go to a site that follows the rules (as a joke), and you mention you have a boyfriend, they say "So... you're gay?" D: Doesn't help that I'm intelligent and the internet appears mostly composed of morons. T_T --Cyberweasel89 23:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. I was actually surprised at how many girls came to Anime Club at my old high school. In fact, after I graduated, it was RAN by a girl. XD :It's especially bad on GameFAQs, but the fact is that the majority of the members are male. It's a video game site, so that's to be expected. Unless you had a username like "PinkPrincess200" or whatever, everyone assumed you were a guy. D: :The big problem was in the Roleplaying section. Being comprised mostly of boys, the roleplays on GameFAQs consisted largely of male characters. Most people aren't comfortable RPing as someone the opposite gender. Though I can't imagine why (outside of theories rooted in psychology and sociology). :GaiaOnline, on the other hand, has a shortage of boys. If you look at the n00b roleplays in the Roleplaying section, an alarming number say "Need guys badly!" in the topic title. But the thing with that site is that your avatar has a gender, so no one mistakes you for another gender unless: :* A. You use an opposite gender avatar. (which I did at first, until a site glitch gave my avatar a sex change XD) :* B. Your avatar is so bogged down with crap that no one can tell it's gender. (and I have several friends like this on GaiaOnline XD). :--Cyberweasel89 20:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I left Gaia because of what it became. At first I thought I could never leave it because of all the new stuff they released, but then I had to leave due to the business of college. Then I realized that I'm actually better off without Gaia draining my money with their Donation Items and that horrible Cash Shop. D: But what really kept me away is that Gaia is doing everything it can to drain our money. They released a "Cash Shop" where you can by items are horribly inflated prices of REAL money. And the items are set up so that any hardcore Gaia fan can't say no. T_T And they keep doing what I call "whorg themselves out". They released an announcement and a special Quest related to an upcoming or released movie, book, game, and even new products like the Skittles Chocolate Mix. These companies come to Gaia and pay them a sh*t load of money, and in exchange Gaia advertises their product with a lam quest that gives you an even lamer item. D: So I'm glad I left. I hated what Gaia had become. ::I've actually never been good at fast-paced things to begin with. I'm no good at action games like the Sonic Series. I'm more into RPGs. I recently got into MMORPGs (though only as a minor hobby), and I'm currently on Wonderland Online, a Korean-originated MMORPG that drew me because of the fact that it actually has a story to it (one of your NPC party members actually dies during the story! O_O). However, you have to spend an INSANE amount of time level-building. I've actually lost interest purely due to that fact. T_T (can't stand level-building) ::Though, in retrospect, Wonderland Online had a great community. Everyone on it was so nice. I didn't find any n00bs or flamers. And I especially loved it because, due to it being Korean-based, the community was about 70% non-USA. It was a really colorful place with all those people from different places gathered at one spot. And the people were so nice. I actually had a group of really high-level players help me with an impossible battle-related quest when I was only level 15 (out of 200), and they were up in the fifty+ level (and you level up very slowly in the game, so they were far more experienced players than I). I played as a pink-haired male fire swordsman with rabbit ears (due to being such a cutesy game, there was a shortage of male characters, so I took one for the team). I even had a pet wolf named Yuugao (meaning "Moonflower". Get it? XD) who I equipped with a Great Bazooka, making her raw damage output off the charts. When I used her in the impossible battle, the high-level friends who helped me thought that she was a way higher level than me because she was dealing so much more damage than me with a regular attack. The strategy of the battle switched from "going all out" to "protecting Yuugao so she could continue dishing out big damage". XD (huggles Yuugao-chan) ::Ah! I've talked for too long. I've probably bored you silly. *hammers own head* ::--Cyberweasel89 00:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I read through all the messages, too. Though if they're on someone else's Talk page, I try to mind my own business. X_X I once thought about trying World of Warcraft, but I have a friend who used to play it. She said it was full of n00bs, flamers, and jerks in general. ^_^U I've mostly been writing. I'm studying in college to become a professional writer. My Naruto fanfic "Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse" has gotten great reviews on Fanfiction.net, but my One Piece fanfic is just terrible due to... complications. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 20:19, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :With me, it's the opposite. Working it out is the easy part. Writing it all down is hard. X_X :Here's the first chapter of my current story. :Crash Into Me: Freshman Frenzy :Prologue: Doubt :“Watson... Watson... Watson!” :Amanda was snapped out of her thoughts when her friends called her name. :“So, it’s the last day of middle school. After the summer, we’ll all be entering high school.” :“Ahem.” :“Oh, right. Except you, Luke.” :“I can’t believe you guys are moving on without me!” :“Chill out, Luke. Like that Metallica song, the memory remains.” :“I suppose.” :“So, what high school are you all going to?” :“Port Crash North.” :“Port Crash North” :“North.” :“North.” :“North” :“What about you, Watson?” :Amanda gave a start. “Um... Port Crash South.” :Silence... :“Geez, Watson! We’ll all be separated from you!” :“Yeah! What’re we supposed to do without tiny little Watson to poke fun at?” :Amanda stared down at the floor. Yes, she was short. Yes, she was petite. All of her friends towered over her. But they didn’t need to keep mentioning it! :“So, anyone you guys are gonna miss after graduating?” :“Ahem.” :“Don’t worry, Luke. We’ll all miss you.” :“You better.” :“I’ll miss most of the teachers. Mr. Wilkerson was great!” :“Definitely my boyfriend. He’s moving out of state.” :“My little bro is staying here.” :“But you’ll still see him at home, right?” :“Nah. Our parents are separated.” :“Oh, sorry.” :“Watson, what about you?” :Amanda gave another start. Everyone looking at her made her nervous... :“You don’t need to say anything, Watson. We all know who you’ll miss.” :Grins all around the table. “Chance Holmes!” :A deep blush spread across the girl’s face. “Wh-wh-what?!” :“Don’t try to hide it, Watson. We all know you’ve liked Chance since elementary school.” :“But... But I...” :“It’s okay. You’re allowed to have a little crush. I just wish you could work up the nerve to go talk to the guy. I don’t think he even knows you exist.” :Yes, Chance Holmes. Tall, fit, smooth, confident, graceful, friendly, polite. Amanda felt drawn to everything about him. Probably because he was the exact opposite of her. She was short. She couldn’t do any sports. She fumbled any conversation with anyone, especially the opposite sex. She didn’t believe in herself. She was clumsy. She was shy. She had no social awareness. Everything that Chance Holmes was, Amanda Watson longed to be. But he was popular, always hanging out with his friends. She could never work up the nerve to go talk to him. Now it was the last day of middle school. They were both set to graduate, and she just knew that Chance was going to Port Crash North. And not even the idea of never seeing him again could get her to talk to him. For years, Amanda felt content to just sit and admire him from afar, but lately it didn’t quite feel like enough. But try as she might to say something to him, that ugly little creature known as doubt always popped up from the back of her mind, preventing her from even saying hello to him. :The bell sounded loudly, signaling the end of lunch period. :“Well, we should probably get to class. See ya in biology, Watson.” :And so, Amanda Watson bid farewell to middle school, and as a result, said goodbye to the object of her affections. Never again would she gaze upon him, longing to talk to him. Doubt stopped her in her tracks, and fear held her in place. :The small-statured girl spent most of her summer on the computer and playing video games. It was an uneventful summer, leading up to her freshman year of high school like an execution countdown. And on the way up the wooden steps to the stocks, Amanda would step on the executioner’s foot. She would apologize frantically, telling the masked man that she did not mean to. But the apology is in vain, and she would be locked in the stocks. The executioner would ready his axe, holding it high about his head... and summer would be over. Freshman year, and the start of Amanda Watson’s frenzy, would begin. :You should feel honored. I've only shown that to one other person. You're the second person after my mother to have seen it. XD :--Cyberweasel89 23:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Gee, thanks. I appreciate the advice. I do have some trouble with detail and describing. Always have. I'm a lot better now, though, from years of roleplaying. And I've actually been taught that during an extended dialogue-driven scene, it's best to use narrative as sparingly as possible. Now I have mixed signals. T_T ::I mean, ever read The Adventures of Tom Sawyer? In one of the first chapters, Tom gets into an altercation with another boy, and the entire scene is almost entirely back-and-forth dialogue between the two. I actually got a bit confused about who was who during the scene. ^_^U ::And, to be honest, the scene is meant to be vague so as to make the characters that Amanda is with seem unimportant. In truth, they all become quite important much later in the story. ::Another recurring theme in the story is that Amanda is never referred to by her first name. Everyone either calls her "Watson" or "Ms. Watson". She is only referred to as "Amanda" in the narrative. ::Here's the next chapter: ::Collision 1: Mirror ::Amanda awoke to the sound of rain pattering on the roof. At first she just gazed around her room. A messy room, with clothing strew across the floor and furniture. Her computer sat atop her desk across from her bed, a bra hanging on the monitor. Her closet doors hung open, only a handful of clothes actually hanging in the closet. Various posters hung on her walls, many depicted characters from comics and graphic novels, though one poster was from her favorite movie. Several shelves hung from the walls with various little knickknacks and trinkets placed on them. Overall, the room had a color scheme of blue and white. ::As she sat up, the first thing she noticed was the large Australian shepherd sprawled out on the other side of her bed. Amanda sighed at the dog she had come to call her own. He never seemed to realize that his bed was the floor. ::The small girl looked outside her second floor window to see water flowing down the glass in thin streams. Perfect. A rainstorm. What a great way to start off the first day of high school.. ::Amanda moved to get up, and the dog’s head shot to attention. He leaped from the bed and began making light yipping noises, his jaw moving up and down and his front paws hopping off the ground a few inches in excitement. ::“Settle down, boy,” Amanda told the Australian shepherd. ::Stepping out from under the covers, the small girl shivered as the cold air met her bare skin. She hurriedly put on her underwear, sighing as she slipped on her bra. She was only 14, yet she already went through several bra sizes ever since middle school. She hoped she wasn’t gaining weight.. Her father’s cooking was just so good... ::Amanda paused when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She sighed at what she saw. A very short girl, with chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes. Very, very short. Messy hair with thick, uncontrollable locks, reaching down to her shoulder blades. She could never get her unruly mane in order, no matter how hard she brushed and combed. ::A slender build, but not as slender as the small girl would have wanted. She had some noticeable meat on her arms, legs, and around her waist. And she could never get over how short she was. Everywhere she went, people towered over her. ::A light peach tone colored her skin. A tone light enough to almost be considered pale. She didn’t get much sun. Too much video games and internet surfing. She wasn’t the athletic type. Not at all. And she hated gym class. And she wore glasses. And she got straight A’s in math. One look at the comics and graphic novel collection under her bed, and it was evident. She was a nerd. ::Funny thing about mirrors. When you gaze into your reflection in the mirror, you don’t see yourself. You see your perception of yourself. You see every flaw on your body. The flaws are so noticeable to you that they seem impossible for other people not to notice. Mirrors may hold your reflection, but they also hold your insecurities. They hold the image of you with all your flaws spotlighted. It makes one wonder why mirrors were even made in the first place, if all they do is make people feel bad about how they look. But perhaps they are a necessary evil. Without mirrors, one would not be able to gaze into one’s own eyes, and peer into one’s own soul. ::The small girl shook herself from her thoughts. Stepping over to the closet, she selected her outfit for the day. According to the thermometer hanging from the tree just outside her bedroom window, it would be mildly warm today. It was raining, so it would likely be muggy. Amanda decided on a knee-length lavender skirt and a light blue T-shirt with purple sleeves and trim, the logo for her favorite video game company displayed on the front. Deciding the ensemble was acceptable, she sat on her bed to put on her socks. When she found it slightly tedious to bend over to do so, she was convinced she was putting on weight. She would have to ask her father about making food that wasn’t so tasty. ::Done with the socks and finally dressed, the small girl stepped over to her dresser and slipped on the only thing close to jewelry she ever wore: A necklace with a gold coin hung on it, a four-leaf clover inlaid on the face of the coin. A nod to her half Irish heritage, in a way, but it was something far deeper than that. However, Amanda didn’t have time to sift through old memories. As a final touch, she placed a red headband into her hair. Gazing once more into the mirror, she deemed herself presentable and stepped to the door, her dog rising from his seat on the floor to hurriedly follow her out. ::--Cyberweasel89 17:30, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, my writing tends to be a bit fast for the prologue, but I've found that things get really good when you just sloooooow it down and allow the reader to get into the mind of the character. But yeah, I probably should have showed you the first chapter first, instead of the prologue. I had designed the prologue so that it was not necessary to have read it to understand the story. My mom is actuly a bit fixated on Carlos Rodriguez, a character who appears in the third chapter when Amanda gets on the bus. Mom says she's interested in him because he's mysterious. XD Though, on the descriptions of characters, I'm actually uneasy about doing it at all. Most writers are either extremely vague about what the characters look like, or simply don't address it at all. Take J. K. Rowling. No one had the foggiest what Draco Malfoy looked like until the movie was announced. This was made apparent when a Harry Potter board game was released before the movie was announced, and several of the characters were depicted on game cards. Draco Malfoy and several other characters were only black silhouettes. And despite not describing what the characters look like, J. K. Rowling is the most successful author still living. Harry Potter has dominated Fanfiction.net as the most popular fanfiction category for years (and I resent the series for that... Naruto comes in at a FAAAAAAAAR second). So I'm actually questioning myself on wehther I should describe what the characters look like at all, or only give vague hints here and there. The only thing I have to mention is Amanda's short stature, since it's a key trait of the main character. Would you like to see chapter 2? I could use some constructive criticism from a neutral party... --Cyberweasel89 21:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Just Saying I dont really like to make stories about character but im starding to make story on papers. What I like is to categories page and to make pages, like charaters, pirate crews, location, devil fruit, weapons and more that I forgot. Young Piece 01:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah About That I forgot to talk to you. I change ot because of the bad spellings. Like Future is not spell like "Futur" so I change it I hope that you din't really change it back because it was a big job for me and I dont want to do it again. Young Piece 20:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC) About User Page Why do you always put you MSN on your user page Why? Young Piece 20:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) About a User Is User:Cyberweasel89 is really a female and if she is not a male is User:Cyberweasel89 your Sister are Brother? Young Piece 20:36, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Need your Help Can you make a fanon story about Monkey D. Luffy Jr., the Future Pirates, the Space Pirates, the Eigth Warlords of the Blues and Thirteen Hypernova Please.(A.S.A.P.) Young Piece 00:53, 21 November 2008 (UTC) For how mutch you are here? And if you are here for more then 3 month. You must know, if you make stories you must go see http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanon_Story for advices. And you are the best for making stories. And the next story is gonna be about the Down South Pirates. Young Piece 23:52, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Ok! Ok! Young Piece 21:30, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Nice Awsome Nice Awsome I like it it's the greatest. Your the best. Young Piece 12:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Im gonna talk to User:Yung Wun on msn and is gonna check for that. Young Piece 12:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) About The Logo User:Young Piece talk to me on msn and I just tried and I dont know how to change the logo, But I contacted a user on Logo Creation wikia. Yung Wun 20:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hey User:Angel Emfrbl. All you have to do to replace the current logo is enter Image:Wiki.png in the search bar. Then click on 'Upload a new version of this file' and upload the new logo. Young Piece 23:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Now this Wikia is Happy Now you see its a new logo. Its not me or User:Young Piece its User:JoePlay that you have to be greatful! User:Young Piece just talk to and I talk to User:JoePlay. Yung Wun 03:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy new Year! Merry Christmas and Happy new year! Young Piece 22:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) About This Wiki Do you is must worst then before or Better? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Yung Wun 19:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Yes that ture and that is becaus of the great community that this wiki have! i we got new user's one of them is just like me a fan of naruto like we like naruto and One Piece plus other anime, but i like other tv styff then anime stuff i like Cartoon Stuff! That is some news for you is it? Yung Wun 00:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hello old friend No see long time. I'm glad you're a part of this Fanon Wiki as well. I gotta tell you Mr. Young Piece is a great guy. Of course he seems to be unstable in the way he writes his messagaes as I could barley understand them. Well care to check out the pages I made so far? Rainbowman 28 January 2009 (UTC) We need help, not on this wiki on Rap Wiki! Do you like Rap Music! Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 03:06, 29 January 2009 (UTC) A battle with Million D. Nickel Hey Angel, care to have your characters battle my character- Million D. Nickel? I'd like to experiment how my character can do battle in all 12 of his elemental hero forms. Rainbowman 07 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Why do you hate me and User:Yung Wun? Is it because im french and im not good in english? I just went to know why? Young Piece 21:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :You confuse me... Since I don't. O_o One-Winged Hawk 21:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Question I have a questionUkiha Bakeru****** 11:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Some Assistance Please Hello there; I'm not sure if you'll notice this, but I figured it's worth a shot. Thing is, after some looking around, you seem to be a reliable admin on this site and that's what I'm in need of right now. Getting to the point here, seems someone on this wiki plagiarized my Nendo Nendo no Mi I made on another wiki. I had left a comment on the page and expressed my complaint as clearly and kindly as I could, but it seems nearly a month has passed by the time I'm writing this and nothing has been done to correct the issue. So if the user hasn't taken notice by now, or is simply refusing their responsibility, then the next best thing I can do is take this up with an admin and hope things get smoothed out somehow. So yeah, if you could kindly please do something about this plagiarism, I'd be grateful. This has been weighing on my mind every day since I noticed it and I'd like to see this issue be resolved some day. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:36, March 6, 2018 (UTC)